In a head-up display device (Head Up Display: hereinbelow, abbreviated to “HUD”), e.g., a vehicle HUD, it is known that a driver's visual line movement is reduced as much as possible by remote display of driving information necessary for driving as a virtual image via a windshield.
As a background of the present technical field, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-168230 (Patent Literature 1) is known. Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration, having plural display panels at different optical path distances, with which it is possible to change the distance from a driver's eyes position to a display position for a virtual image without a moving mechanism, by selecting a display panel to display information, for the purpose of selective display of virtual images at different distances from the driver's eyes position to the displayed virtual images without a moving mechanism.